The present invention relates to a thermoelectric device using a bulk material of a nano type, a thermoelectric module having the same and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a thermoelectric device having a high figure of merit by forming a thin film of a nano thickness on a base material of a nano type, a thermoelectric module including the thermoelectric device and a method of manufacturing the module.